


让酒

by OceansBreeze



Series: 这爱不如忘了吧 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: Warning：既定事实的警爵，大街对警车单箭头而且只有他自己知道，警车对大街什么感情各位读者见仁见智，烟警蓝拜把子兄弟，录爵啰闺蜜组。建议配合《只要你过得比我好》食用。私设如山，添加大量私货。本集发生在《只要你过得比我好之前》
Relationships: Bluestreak & Prowl & Smokescreen, Jazz/Prowl, Prowl & Streetwise, Prowl/Streetwise (unidirectional)
Series: 这爱不如忘了吧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636645
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：既定事实的警爵，大街对警车单箭头而且只有他自己知道，警车对大街什么感情各位读者见仁见智，烟警蓝拜把子兄弟，录爵啰闺蜜组。建议配合《只要你过得比我好》食用。  
> 私设如山，添加大量私货。  
> 本集发生在《只要你过得比我好之前》

“什么？警车要和爵士举办婚礼？！就在两星期后？”大街从蓝霹雳那里得到这个消息时吓得手里的酒杯没拿稳差点掉下来。

警车不是那种好大喜功、过于高调张扬的tf，摆大排场举办婚礼自然也不符合他的性格。战争结束前爵士确实多次跟警车提到过要举办婚礼的事情，但最后都落得个被拒绝的下场。可这一次，举办婚礼的消息是从蓝霹雳那里传来的，可信度几乎达到100%。

“我二哥说，这次胜利来之不易，正好还能借这个机会让大家放松一下，而且因为工作他和爵士丢彼此的陪伴都太少了、甚至让对方担心自己的生死，所以举办婚礼也算弥补……呃，多年来缺少的陪伴。”蓝霹雳解释道。“对了兄嘚，我二哥正好要我转告你，婚礼上你当主持人兼司仪，负责给他送戒指和捧花！台词我过会儿发给你，记得一定要提前背熟，婚礼上可千万不能出任何差错啊！”说着他用力拍了拍大街的肩膀。“不亏是我二哥最喜欢的学生，这番殊荣连我都无福消受，结果砸到了你头上！你老实说，你是不是上辈子拯救了银河系所以运气才这么好？”

大街敷衍着点头答应，可他并没有听进去多少字，心思早就飞到了九霄云外。蓝霹雳絮絮叨叨地继续说了一大堆表示羡慕的话并再三强调务必背熟台词后就跑去找探长、幻影、烟幕和敌无双拼酒，油吧里嘈杂的音乐声、口哨声、欢呼声混合在一起，震得大街感到音频接收器旁边嗡嗡作响，但他依旧听到附近桌子那边同伴们的谈话内容：蓝霹雳、烟幕和敌无双在给探长和幻影参谋着去哪个名声旅游景点度蜜月。

横炮和飞毛腿则在下注婚礼上爵士会弄来什么奇装异服。“我打赌爵士肯定会弄来一套婚纱！就算不是全套的最起码也会有头纱！”横炮像个江湖好汉般仰头将自己酒杯里的高纯一饮而尽，还故意让高纯从嘴角流下几缕，干完这杯后他接着酒劲儿蹦到椅子上，一只脚踩在酒桌边缘，一只脚踩在椅子上，高举酒杯扯着嗓子吼道：“还有没有人愿意下注！？”

飞毛腿吹着口哨起哄道：“肯定还有新娘扔捧花的环节，让我们猜猜哪个幸运儿会被捧花砸到？”

“我赌三弟！”烟幕最先嚷道。

“你……哼，我赌啰嗦！大家谁不知道他和我未来的嫂子是好闺蜜啊，录音机已经有感知器了，所以嘛……”蓝霹雳不甘示弱地参与进来。飞毛腿听到这里露出看透一切的表情，他慢悠悠地踱到蓝霹雳身边，用颇带遗憾的口气说：“噢，亲爱的达瓦里氏，我很抱歉地通知你，啰嗦也已经脱单——上个星期他跟转轮表白成功了。所以你换个下注对象吧！”

“那我就赌大街！”蓝霹雳重重地把酒杯磕在桌子上，“我二哥钦点他帮忙送戒指和捧花，所以他有机会靠近舞台，自然被捧花砸到的可能性更大！”

蓝霹雳的这句话就像扔出一枚重磅炸弹，横炮飞毛腿他们先是沉默几秒，片刻之后就将注意力转移到单独坐在不远处的大街。而可怜的大街似乎并没有注意到自己即将成为同伴们押注的对象，还沉浸在自己的世界中浮想联翩。

“你们说，大街能有机会去送捧花，可为什么他看起来很不开心？”探长向四周观察几秒钟后压低声音问自己的同伴们。

“你这么说还真是！”蓝霹雳点点头。“刚才我告诉他这件事时，他的表情就不太对，我嘱咐他注意事项的时候就感觉他总是心不在焉。”

“难不成是太惊讶了还没反应过来？”幻影推测。“如果是我最好的朋友让我帮忙去送婚礼捧花，我大概也开心得找不着北。”

“不会是那小子喜欢警车吧？”敌无双喝干自己酒杯里的高纯后幽幽地说，此话一出他立刻意识到自己似乎说错了什么，立刻捂住自己的嘴，但很明显他的话已经被同伴们听到，特别是横炮和飞毛腿，更是露出发现新大陆的表情。

烟幕生气地锤了自己火伴一下：“别瞎说，大街和我二弟可是纯洁的师生……哎，大街呢？刚才他还坐在那边。”

其他几个汽车人听到烟幕这番话立刻向刚才大街坐着的方向望去，却发现那里只剩下一张空桌子和一把空椅子，哪里还看得见大街的影子？不明所以的几个tf面面相觑，搞不清楚短短几分钟之内发生的这些事情之间究竟有什么不为人知的联系。还是蓝霹雳最先反应过来，结结巴巴地说：“盲、盲生，你、你发现、现了华点！”探长眉头快拧成铁疙瘩，表情复杂地看着敌无双，幻影指着敌无双“你你你”了半天硬是说不出一句完整的话，横炮和飞毛腿更是像被施了统统石化般僵坐在椅子上。

敌无双更加尴尬，刚才自己只不过借着酒劲儿随口说了句自己胡乱猜测的话，但根据同伴们的反应，自己大概率还歪打正着地说对了！他恨不得躲到桌子下面，但烟幕眼疾手快地按住他，用眼神示意另外几个同伴：大街今天晚上的行为确实不对劲儿，所以敌无双的话也不是没有道理！

大街慌慌张张地开回家，锁好门窗后他扑倒在自己的充电床上，心里早就拧成了一堆烂麻绳。警车在他心中并不仅仅是如师如父如兄般的存在，敌无双没有说错，他大街，喜欢，或者说暗恋，自己的教官兼人生导师警车！还是在警车和爵士已相恋多年并且很快就要举办婚礼的情况下！

自己是什么时候喜欢上自己的教官的呢？或许是第一次在训练场上见面，警车拍着自己的肩膀说，你很有潜力，将来会成为最优秀的精英战士；或许是那次演习中自己犯了错误，演习结束后被警车批评时自己委屈巴巴地说，我只是想想你一样，警车却回答，但是我希望你比我更好；又或许是那次在战场上，警车以手代剑，像授勋骑士那般对自己说，现在你是一名精英战士了。——哈，这真的很像某部人类超英电影中的桥段。

他确实将自己的心思隐藏得相当成功，所有人都对他们的师生情毫无疑虑、交口称赞，横炮甚多次颇有些羡慕嫉妒地感慨为什么自己和铁皮的关系就没有那么好。警车相当器重他，军工部研发的新装备最先拿给他试用，假期的时候额外给他开小灶做强化训练，有时甚至还会领他去家里吃饭——爵士的厨艺相当不错，而且还能在把作息极不规律的警车照顾得很周到同时也兼顾自己的工作，这一点他确实比不过爵士。

于是大街开始偷偷上网学习做饭。既要满足高强度脑力劳动的能量需求又不能刺激性大，这对于完全没有厨艺系统的大街来说不是什么容易的事情，普神知道他终于做出一份成功的营养便当之前自己忍着反胃感试吃了多少夹生、烧糊、过咸、过甜的失败品。在摸清楚爵士出差的规律后，大街就自动肩负起在爵士出差的日子里给警车做饭的任务。

但再怎么被器重，自己终究只能与警车保持着师生关系，那些爱慕终究是自己单方面的一厢情愿。更何况警车和爵士是汽车人阵营内公认的革命伉俪——甚至不少霸天虎也这么认为——他俩门当户对，同为擎天柱的左膀右臂、得力干将，战场上他们是互相信任的战友，战场下他们是相敬如宾的伴侣，多么天造地设的一对。

所以，这注定是一场没有结果的单相思，大街不确定往后警车是否还会有精力关心自己，毕竟战争打了400万年，警车为汽车人付出了这么多，他也确实应该安定下来和爱人过过平静的生活，可以养只光伏猫，或者还会要个幼生体；他也更不确定，参加完婚礼回来他是否还会抱着现在这样的心情继续自己毫无结果的暗恋，或者干脆点趁早放手退出，快刀斩乱麻，让这场暗恋无疾而终。

通讯器里的提示音把大街从自己的思绪中拽出来，收件箱显示有一封发件人为蓝霹雳的新邮件。大街知道那是蓝霹雳打包发过来的台词，简单查看后文件大小后他确定台词并不算多，反正距离婚礼还有整整两星期，足够他把台词背得滚瓜烂熟，并且能声情并茂地背诵出来。

作为家属，蓝霹雳、烟幕和敌无双责无旁贷地肩负起婚礼策划的重任，确定婚礼主题、制定预算、租用婚礼用品、布置场地和舞台、惊喜环节、意外情况模拟……别看这三位平时有点吊儿郎当，但认真起来那种专心致志的样子却让人发自内心地感到佩服。

“我记得人类有句俗语叫做something old, something new; something borrow, something blue，”蓝霹雳举起自己手里的数据板展示着最新搜索到的结果。“我们也可以试试这个！”

“旧东西可以用我的配枪！”敌无双大方地将自己的配枪掏出来放在桌上。“当年我就是揣着这把配枪成功将烟幕追到手的！至于蓝色的嘛，就用你啦！”他说着上去就要抓蓝霹雳，吓得烟幕赶快扑上去试图制止：“够了，现成的something blue在这里！我出席婚礼就算something blue！！”不过最后可惜的是他们的这一方案因为没有找到合适的something new和something borrow而不得不取消。

为了能让大街提前入戏、身临其境地体验婚礼现场主持人兼司仪如何发挥作用，有过结婚经验的录音机和感知器自告奋勇负责还原“婚礼现场”帮助大街进行排练，并让啰嗦和幻影指导大街如何充分完美地发挥司仪的作用。

另外附加小道消息：爵士并没有像飞毛腿和横炮推测的那样去搞来婚纱，连头纱都没有。大街得知这些后忍不住想笑，下注也得下点符合逻辑的注吧，虽然爵士热衷于了解地球文化、甚至表示要按照人类结婚的习俗举办一场“中西结合”风格的婚礼，但他不至于结个婚还要学地球人穿婚纱，这简直太违和了，没有人想看3IC戴着白头纱甚至红盖头的样子。不过捧花必须是货真价实的捧花，为此探长特意和天猫号特意跑了一趟地球去购买制作捧花和装饰婚礼现场的鲜花。至于选用那些品种的鲜花、乃至婚戒的材质，好事的飞毛腿和横炮像探长打听时，被探长哈哈一笑应付了过去，他深记得临行前警车送给他的四个字：“必须保密！”

得悉这件事的大街偷偷给探长发了条信息：买捧花的时候顺便帮我捎点小雏菊，我放在家里做装饰。

小雏菊的花语是“天真、和平、希望、纯洁的美以及深藏在心底的爱”。这是他的一点私心，作为在婚礼开始前最后一个能够接触到捧花的人，他会将小雏菊藏在捧花里，最起码能给警车点提示，自己那份赤诚的爱尽管如随意生长在路边自顾自开放、无人关注的小雏菊，但它依旧存在，哪怕被所有人忽视，哪怕默默无闻，都要让他知道自己也在无人之地偷偷爱着他。

婚礼如期举行，虽然已经经历过多次排练，但大街在真正站在舞台上时依旧感到手心直冒冷凝液，他担心自己可能会在婚礼上难以克制自己的感情，他惴惴不安地抱着捧花、捧着戒指盒，捧花由绣球花、洋牡丹和栀子花捆扎而成，那束小雏菊被他成功藏在绣球花中，从外面看丝毫看不出什么异样。录音机和蓝霹雳不停地冲着大街比手势、使眼色，让他不要紧张、放平心态，就按照排练时候来。

大街深吸一口气缓解下自己紧张的情绪，冲自己的两位朋友点点头，他再次环顾经过精心布置的婚礼现场，供宾客就坐的圆形餐桌用酒杯状的郁金香装点，天花板上拉着五颜六色的彩带，霓虹灯斗折蛇行地盘绕在支撑柱上，墙壁上被彩色喷雾装饰出花花绿绿的图案，简欧风格的水晶吊灯向四面八方投射出雍容华贵的光，大街最后一次查看自己的新抛光的新喷漆，确认一切无误后，他走上舞台宣布婚礼正式开始。

整个婚礼主持过程大街都按照排练时提前预演好的进行，他甚至有些机械、浑浑噩噩地背诵着致辞，好在听上去还算声情并茂，没有出现什么明显的、易被察觉的差错。婚礼的细节大街都没有注意，在最后戴戒指、扔捧花的环节时，他努力使自己的笑容看上去自然些，不要流露出自己心中掩藏已久的情绪和根本不该存在的暗恋。“长官，祝你们新婚快乐，万年好合！”说着他将捧花递给爵士，戒指盒递给警车。

此时擎天柱作为证婚人坐在舞台前左侧的主桌，他从自己的位置上站起来，开始宣读证婚词。证婚词宣读完毕后，警车打开戒指盒，大街发现里面躺着的是一枚铂金戒指。

“开始，世界上只有氢，恒星内部的聚变到铁为止，金、铂这样的重金属元素只能来自于超新星爆发这种宇宙中最绚丽的葬礼，也就是说，如果你送给你的心上人一枚铂金的戒指，他（她）就戴上了一块星星的碎片。*”警车举着戒指单膝跪在爵士面前，然后替爵士戴好戒指，伴随着宾客们的欢呼声口哨声和鼓掌声、录音机和啰嗦打开礼花筒的闷响声，将他揽入怀中和他接吻。

这个场面看得大街火种莫名其妙地开始颤动，开始微微痛楚起来。他努力保持微笑与宾客们鼓着掌，那种痛楚不知为何被渐渐放大，从火种舱逐渐蔓延到全身，仿佛无数只细小的噬铁虫从内部在蚕食着他的身体。他不由得停下鼓掌、攥紧拳头，悄悄挪动脚步转移到警车和爵士身后，直勾勾地看向脚下红色的中式风格地毯，丝毫没有注意到接下来就是扔捧花环节。而蓝霹雳正和飞过山、大黄蜂、横炮、飞毛腿和录音机的小磁带们（这群家伙自称为“伴娘团”）你争我抢地站到大街身边，都期待自己将会成为被捧花砸中的那个幸运儿。

如果站在那个位置的是我……

他渣的，我在想什么，我能够作为主持人和司仪站在这里就已经很幸运了，怎么还能奢求更多？爵士比我更合适作为陪伴他、照顾他的伴侣，在他眼里我只不过是个能得到更多关照的后辈、学员。

放手退出这场暗恋吧。他们已经结婚了，从现在开始他们才是合法伴侣，而我只是那个需要他指导、照顾的小学员。

啪！

“哇哦——！！”“耶——噫！！”

突如其来砸在头上的捧花和从四面八方迸发出的欢呼声将大街从自己的思绪里拽了回来，他有些张皇地将捧花抱在怀里，向警车投去询问的眼神。

“这是给你的，小子。”爵士冲着大街竖起大拇指。“没看出你还有当主持人的天赋啊，今天辛苦你啦。”

“也祝你早日找到自己的另一半。”警车难得露出微笑，冲着大街点点头。

哦对，在婚礼上被捧花砸中就能在一年之内遇到自己喜欢的人并且和他（她）步入婚姻的殿堂。

大街就这样怀抱着捧花，被横炮和飞毛腿拽到酒桌上，他眼角的余光无意中瞄到警车和爵士在以铁皮和救护车为首的十来个tf的起哄下开始一杯接一杯地喝交杯酒。也罢，甭想这么多，今天是个大喜日子，要开心点，多喝几杯忘掉那些乱七八糟的东西吧。

“大街，方便帮个忙吗？”

酒过三巡、菜过五味，宾客们陆陆续续散去，大街正准备离开，却被爵士叫住。

“哦，当然，没问题的！”大街点点头。“有什么我可以帮到你的，爵士长官？”

“你帮我把警车扶回房间好吗，他刚才喝多了。”爵士有些尴尬地笑了笑，可能是因为自己也喝得有些上头的缘故，他有些吃力地把趴在桌上、软得像一只巨型软体动物的警车扶起来。“我得去送剩下的客人，还要收拾一下会场……呃，你知道的，这里现在乱得很，全都交给工作人员整理未免太不合适。”

“你自己可以吗？”大街看着堪称一片狼藉的会场，哪怕是简单收拾，肯定也要耗费相当一段时间。

“没关系，有小蓝、小蜂和小飞帮我呢。”爵士的回答打消了大街的疑虑。

“好的，那我先送长官回去。”大街随手将捧花放在附近的一张桌子上，从爵士手里接过房间卡和醉醺醺的警车，吃力地搀扶着比自己高出将近一头的上司如蜗牛般慢吞吞地往电梯那里挪动。事实上他自己也喝得有点多，但意识还清醒，可就在警车的体重真真实实地压在自己身上时，他开始怀疑自己是否能支撑到把警车送回房间。

会场到电梯的距离并不算远，下了电梯后右转，直行不到10米就能找到爵士预定的房间，但这段不算远的距离对大街来说却像跑了五公里的负重越野般疲惫。刷开房门，大街跌跌撞撞地冲进屋，终于成功将警车扔到床上，但他不小心自己也被警车的体重给带上了床——主要还是因为方便“运输”他把警车的左臂横在自己的后颈上。

大街惨叫一声扑倒在警车的胸甲上，还没等他来得及爬起来，更让他没想到的事情接踵而至——警车居然把他拽向自己，然后吻了他！大街被这突如其来的动作吓得险些当机，他下意识地想要躲开这个吻，可机体却在抗拒执行，同时警车有些不满哼哼着，含糊不清地说：“爵士你、你够了，喝酒时、时候的热情都去哪、去哪了？”说完抬起右手按住大街的头啃咬着他的嘴唇，加深了这个吻。

这句话让大街瞬间明白，在酒精的作用下警车把自己误认为爵士。按照正常情况，大街本应该挣脱出来然后立刻离开，但他的机体依旧在闹罢工，而且这个吻……不是自己翘首以盼的吗？反正都喝多了，为什么不能任性一次？

这么想着大街笨拙地回应起那个吻，说实话他没有任何经验，甚至没谈过一次正常的恋爱（只有自己知道的暗恋不算数），他小心翼翼地用自己的嘴唇摩擦警车的嘴唇片刻后开始尝试着吸吮着警车的上唇，用自己的舌头轻/触对方的门齿。就在这时，警车不知道从哪来的力气，猛一发力调转了俩和tf的位置，将大街压在身下。

“呃……长官？你好像喝得有点多。”还不会换气的大街借这个机会暂时从警车的亲吻中挣脱出来，他有些气喘吁吁将头偏向一边，任由警车啃咬自己的嘴角。

“唔，你说，咱们是要女儿呢还是要儿子呢……或者两个都要？”警车转而舔舐着大街的音频接收器，发出涩情的啧啧水声。然后他直奔主题，继续啃咬大街的嘴唇，捏住他双手的手腕按在床头。“现在我得给你点教训，好让你牢牢记住，在床上不许喊我长官！”

电解液沿着大街的嘴角流下来，渐渐地他开始掌握了一点技巧，就在他紧贴着警车的嘴唇并张开嘴，准备迎接警车舌头的入侵时，警车突然松开了禁锢着他双腕的手，从他身上翻下来径直跑进洗漱间开始呕吐。大街有些不放心，他用手背简单擦了擦嘴角和脸上的电解液就跟了过去。

警车趴在洗手池边上呕吐不止，几乎把吃进去、喝进去的所有东西都吐了出来，大街担心地替他拍着背，希望他吐干净后能清醒过来。

终于在呕干了能量油箱里的所有东西后，警车拧开水管狠狠洗了几把脸，又开始漱口。不一会儿他就满脸挂着水珠、后背靠着洗手池台子瘫坐在洗漱间的地板上。

“长官，您还……”大街想上去扶警车起来，伸出去的手却被对方推开，带着不容拒绝的力度。

“我们今天都喝多了。”警车板起脸，用还有些虚弱地语气一本正经地说。

“可是长官，我……”

“我们今天确实都喝多了，所以刚才的时候就当它没有发生，好吗？”警车的语气中似乎笼罩上淡淡的无奈，又带着些许开导的意味，他轻轻仰起头凝视着天花板。“让你难堪是一回事儿，最重要的是我也没办法和爵士交代。”

大街垂下头不敢直视警车。他早该有自知之明，早该料到如此结果，早该推开那个意外的吻然后离开这里，可是……

“你回去吧大街。”警车说完扶着墙站起来。“回去洗个澡睡一觉，把刚才的事情忘掉，别有什么心理负担。这件事现在只有我们俩知道，只要我们忘了它，就不会再有其他人知道。”

“好……好的。”大街有气无力地点点头。


	2. Chapter 2

“兄嘚，你看起来很不对劲儿，居然还有些憔悴。”

“昨天被捧花砸中很激动，整晚都没睡好吧？”

“有没有看上的对象啊，要不要我们帮你介绍下添把火？”

“捧花有机会给我们也看看呗，让我们也沾沾喜气早日脱单。”

第二天，大街刚到自己在特工情报局的办公室，甚至还没来得及拉开椅子坐下，他的朋友车辙和刀刃就围上来好奇又羡慕地问东问西。大街对他们的反应并不感到奇怪，毕竟能在两位副官的婚礼上担任司仪兼主持人、还被捧花砸到，这么多好事都同时落在自己头上，怎么可能不被同伴羡慕呢？

“捧花啊……”他故作思索状，他知道有些事情不能告诉任何人。“昨晚我不小心喝得有点多，临走前爵士要我帮他把喝醉的警车送回房间，我就随手把捧花就搁在会场的桌子上，结果离开的时候忘拿了。”其实捧花是他故意留下的，里面还藏着他塞进去的小雏菊。警车不可能不知道小雏菊的花语，也不可能看不出自己这样做的意图。

车辙和刀刃很明显对这个答案不怎么满意，他们不约而同地发出遗憾的唏嘘声，好在这次他们没有向大街打听更多信息的意思，很快他俩就回到各自的办公桌开始处理上级分配下来的文件。

特工情报局的前身是“特务保卫处”，其起源可以追溯回内战早期，在深刻认识到谍战的重要性之后，幻影和红色警报提出尝试建立汽车人专用于谍战的情报部门“特务保卫处”以对抗几乎无孔不入的霸天虎间谍并反向获取霸天虎的情报、建立起汽车人的信息战优势，以实现精确打击霸天虎、提高汽车人取胜率的目标。他们的建议很快得到了全体初代方舟号成员的支持与擎天柱的亲自批准。没过多久，在初代方舟号全体成员的共同努力下“特务保卫处”初具雏形，最终完成组建、扩大规模并使用现用名称，便是在警车和爵士全面接受核心事务的管理之后，在他们的管理下，特工情报局很快就成为全塞伯坦最强大的情报机构，为汽车人最终取得内战的胜利作出了功不可没的贡献。值得一提的是，除了擎天柱，初代方舟号的其他成员都加入了特工情报局。至于大街他们加入特工情报局，就是内战后期的事情了。

如果按照地球的时间计算，内战刚结束几百年，经历过战火摧残的塞伯坦还在休养生息。对于人类来说，几百年的时间意味着沧海桑田、朝代更迭；对于变形金刚，几百年的时间转瞬即逝、不过弹指一挥间。擎天柱曾经无意中提到过，内战结束，特工情报局可以考虑“调整编制”——实际上他在暗示，内战结束，特工情报局失去用武之地可以解散了。最后还是通天晓出面解围，他的理由是：尽管内战结束，谍战和信息战的作用依旧不可忽视，再加上现在依旧有拒绝投降霸天虎战犯逍遥法外，当务之急是将他们绳之以法，而不是草率地做出解散特工情报局的决定。

大街心不在焉地处理完桌上的半打数据板之后，距离下班大约还有半个循环，特工情报局有规定不能提前离岗，于是他随手打开娱乐论坛准备看点新闻八卦消磨时间。好巧不巧，论坛首页的顶置内容正好就是关于昨天那场婚礼的报道，撰稿人是录音机。大街抱着好奇心点击进入板块，发现里面居然还有自己的照片，而且还是被捧花砸中的瞬间的那张！虽然报道的结尾显示所有照片都是匿名投稿，但从拍摄角度来看，大街可以推测，这张自己被捧花砸中的照片肯定是发条的手笔，没错，就是合金盾“皮包骨头的朋友”，或者说现任火伴。

爵士与合金盾的关系一度相当糟糕，甚至可以用剑拔弩张来形容，其中的原因不言而喻，好在最后警车取得了合金盾的原谅并向爵士解释清楚事情的来龙去脉，两人的关系才有所缓和。

评论区中获得点赞数量最高的是一条匿名评论，这条评论称探长和幻影要去旅行结婚，并且探长已经在塞星某个环境优美的地方给幻影造了幢带四个车库的豪宅。

是啊，内战结束了，是时候让生活重新步入正轨，抽出时间陪伴朋友、陪伴爱人。400万年漫长的内战险些让他们忘记“普通人的生活”究竟为何物，所幸现在他们终于有精力可以重新拾起最初的美好。随便又看了几条评论后，大街退出这则消息的页面，随便点开几条热度较高的内容页面，无一例外都是涉及高层人员的八卦。

总算熬到下班，大街和车辙、刀刃告别，离开特工情报局大楼之后他变成载具形态往家的方向行驶，半路上却又被背离新开的油吧吸引，抱着回家后懒得自己做饭的想法，他决定这天的晚餐在油吧里解决。

背离热情地招待了自己的老朋友，他意外地没有向大街打听昨天婚礼上的事情，点完单后背离拿着菜单回到吧台跟厨师和酒保交代着自己朋友的要求，而大街也决定不再去想那些乱七八糟的事情，毕竟劳累了一天的他现在只想好好放松，哪怕是小酌几杯也可以。

“嗨，哥们！”突然拍在后背上结结实实的一巴掌把大街下得险些从椅子上蹦起来，他回过头定睛一看发现居然是蓝霹雳。“你昨天怎么忘拿捧花啊，”蓝霹雳拉开大街身旁的凳子坐下，右手的手肘抵在桌面、手掌支撑着自己的脸。“你知道如果在婚礼上……”

“被捧花砸到就能在一年内和自己的Mr. Right或者Miss Right步入婚姻的殿堂。”大街接话。“替我谢谢爵士的好意，其实单身挺不错，多点自由、多点快乐，而且还不用想着花钱给对象买礼物。”只是我爱的人不爱我，这爱还不如忘记，但我目前依旧无法放下，所以这段感情还是交给时间来处理罢。

“我尊重你的选择，朋友。”蓝霹雳善解人意地拍拍大街的手臂，这次他力道放轻很多，“哦对，我跟你讲件怪事啊，今天早上我二哥从捧花里找到一束小雏菊，但是风刃和克劳莉娅说她们制作捧花时根本没用到小雏菊。你说奇不奇怪，嗯？”

“嗯，是很奇怪。”一点都不奇怪，我拿到捧花后偷偷把小雏菊放进去，就算我知道这注定是场没有结果的单相思，但我有权利把我的爱表达出来。

“你知道小雏菊的花语是什么吗？”蓝霹雳突然收起开玩笑的口气，瞬间换成严肃认真的神色。

“天真、和平、希望、纯洁的美以及深藏在心底的爱。”大街回答。他对蓝霹雳接下来的问题已经猜到八九分。

就在大街一咬牙准备尽可能委婉地告诉蓝霹雳真相时，背离像救星般及时出现——在大街看来他此时此刻就像地球人的影视作品中浑身散发着圣洁光芒、降临人间拯救人们于水深火热中的天神——他的出现及时将大街从尴尬中拯救出来。“伙计，你的特调低纯能量饮料和炒能量块！”

“谢谢，背离。”大街从背离手里接过托盘，自己把酒杯和餐盘端到餐桌上，又把托盘还给背离。

目送背离拎着托盘回到吧台那边继续和啰嗦、天鲨他们谈笑风生，蓝霹雳看了一眼大街，压低声音说：“我能看出你对我二哥有点意思，探长告诉过我你请他帮忙带小雏菊。朋友，我希望你心里有数。”说完他又在大街肩膀上拍了几下，这次他微微加重些力道，然后离开了油吧。

大街愣愣地杵在座位上，好一会儿才想起来自己的饮料和能量块还没碰。他潦潦草草地解决掉它们，去吧台给背离付了钱，便离开这里往家走。低纯能量饮料对变形金刚们来说就相当于低度起泡酒，所以他自然是不能变成载具开回去，所幸油吧距离他的家并不算远，于是他决定步行回家。直到即将下线时，大街躺在充电床上才想起来，蓝霹雳不会把自己暗恋警车的事实已经告诉另一位当事人了吧……毕竟蓝霹雳可不属于那种守口如瓶的机。

第二天大街一如既往地去上班，并且再次提前结束工作。就在他准备打开娱乐论坛刷刷新闻八卦时，一条私信提醒出现在他的电脑显示屏上，看到发件人显示为警车之后大街心里“咯噔”一声：肯定是蓝霹雳把那件事情告诉警车了。看来这件事自己果然是逃不过。也罢，如果真如自己所想，就去跟警车解释清楚，然后彻彻底底把这件事放下。但是……自己真能做到放下吗？

“长官，您找我。”大街忐忑不安地推门走进警车的办公室，看见警车正襟危坐地在办公桌前处理数据板。特工情报局向来事务繁忙，不管是高层领导还是普通特工，就算没有事务也要进行日常训练，以随时保持最佳战斗状态，尤其是这段时间有消息称发现不愿投降的霸天虎残部，于是警车和爵士顾不得休婚假，举办完婚礼的第二天就带领部下们投入繁重的调查工作中，这也是为什么警车的办公桌上现在p堆满了数据板。

“请坐，”警车数据板堆里抬起头，示意他坐在自己对面的那把椅子上。“我们需要好好谈谈。”

大街僵硬地点着头，僵硬地拉开椅子坐在警车对面，僵硬地张开嘴结结巴巴地说：“长官，我、我……找我是因为前天……吗？”

“蓝霹雳是不是告诉你捧花里有小雏菊的事情？”警车没有直接回答，而是抛出另一个问题。

“没……没错。”大街说完这三个字之后声音就开始变得低了下去，“是我以放在家里做装饰为理由让探长帮我买了小雏菊，婚礼当天风刃和克劳莉娅扎好捧花交给我之后，我就偷偷把小雏菊藏在了绣球花束里。”他越说声音越来越轻，头甚至也渐渐低垂，脸几乎要埋进手心。

警车面无表情，一言不发地听着自己最器重的学生絮絮叨叨地说下去：“我知道小雏菊的花语中有‘深藏在心底的爱’的意思，所以我……可是长官，我真的喜欢你，或者说我也爱你，不是师生之间的那种爱也不是亲情的爱，是爱人之间的爱，就像你和爵士长官那样。从你在战场上像授勋骑士般宣布我是一名精英战士之后，我就开始喜欢你。我知道你很器重我、关心我，甚至对我视如己出……”

“等一下小子。”警车在此时打断了大街。“我现在差不多明白你在想什么，但我认为你估计是混淆了这些亲情的爱和爱情的爱，你现在还很年轻，分不清楚崇拜仰慕与爱情这三者，或者说两者之间的关系，所以误把崇拜和仰慕当成了爱情。即使你真的对我有你说的那种爱，但是，”他刻意加重“但是”二字，并用眼神制止大街想要解释的意图。“比起你来，我已经不再年轻，而你正处于大好年华，还有很多机会，你应该去找个与你年龄相仿的女孩或男孩作为自己余生的伴侣，而不是把时间浪费在我身上。”

“但是我不喜欢他们。”大街鼓起勇气反驳。

“耐心点小子，你总会找到适合你的那位，我又没说让你现在就去找一个。慢慢来，总会找到的。”警车言毕将自己的椅子略微后退，起身走到大街旁边把他拉起来，让他直视自己的光镜。“而且你也知道，我和爵士已经是合法伴侣了，我们也是相处了好几十万年才向彼此表露心意，经历多次分分合合、兜兜转转才走到今天。你确实很优秀，但你不值得把自己和我绑在一起，你值得更优秀的……”

但是大街执着地向他寻求答案：“我喜欢你，长官。”

虽然塞伯坦人并不在意伴侣之间的年龄差，警车对大街义无反顾的跟随与无条件的支持都看在眼里——甚至爵士曾经一度在自己最艰难的时期因为观念的差异而离开过自己，只有大街坚定地站在自己身边陪自己度过那段最艰难的时期，哪怕是被战友误解、被政敌攻击也毫无怨言。但是，警车深知自己所经历的沧桑根本不再允许他如内战前时那般年少轻狂，而大街还前途无限、灿烂如冉冉升起的朝阳。

于是他避开对方炽热纯净而又充满期许的眼神，允许自己添把火，露出一丝温柔，像教育青春期叛逆儿子的老父亲般说：“你知道我 **不能** 答应你，大街。”


	3. Chapter 3

“大街大街，告诉你个好消息，我要当叔叔啦！”蓝霹雳眉飞色舞地拉住准备去通天晓那里交报告的大街。

“什么叔叔？”大街捧着报告疑惑地扭头看向蓝霹雳。

“哎呀，就是我要有个小侄子或小侄女啦！反正我想要个小侄女，男孩子太淘气了不好带。”蓝霹雳抓住大街的肩膀摇晃几下。“兄嘚，你这几天怎么有点魂不守舍的，这种话都要我一字一句地给你解释？”

“噢，是这样啊，恭喜恭喜！”大街做出豁然开朗的表情，其实在蓝霹雳说他要当叔叔时，自己就已经对那句话的含义猜中了八九分：一个月前，特工情报局和精英卫队在掌握准确情报后经过充分准备，以秋风扫落叶之势一举拿下多个霸天虎残部的据点。端掉这几块最难啃的骨头后剩下的小据点已无法形成气候，再加上它们分散在几座大城市周边、完全可以交给治安队处理，擎天柱就给特工情报局和精英卫队的全体成员放了个长假，自然警车和爵士也可以享受迟到已久的婚假，探长和巨浪给他们推荐了周边几个自然人文景色都相当不错且物价低廉的星球作为他们婚假中去旅行的候选地，结果警车拿着记号笔大手一挥把那些星球全都打上红对勾，表示“既然是婚假出去玩就玩个痛快”，然后二话不说把自己积攒多年的存款取出半数，拉着爵士把那几个星球都玩了个遍。据飞毛腿和横炮传出来的不可靠消息显示，那两位副官结束旅行玩够回来后就进行了火种融合。

既然蓝霹雳说自己要当叔叔，证明兰博基尼双子所言不假。事实上，对大街来说，这本来就是一场注定没有结果、无疾而终的单相思，是自己的一厢情愿，现在警车和爵士已经有了小火种、他们未来的孩子，自己不能再作为他们感情的介入者。曾经大街想过如果自己必须要放弃这份感情应该在何时选择退出，那么此时就是他应该放手退出的最后期限。他不会再跟任何人提起这件事，他只会把那份不该存在的感情藏在火种伸出某个只有自己知道的角落，并会在数百万年后自己火种熄灭时带着它回归矩阵。

“谢谢，回头有机会去我家看我的小侄女！”蓝霹雳不由分说地把大街怀里的数据板抽出一半。“走吧，我帮你拿一部分，陪你去交报告。”

“你怎么就这么确定就是小侄女？”大街有些疑惑。

“因为我想要小侄女，不过即使是小侄子我也会保护他、宠着他！”蓝霹雳抱着数据板微微抬起头望向天花板，门翼轻快地抖动，似乎陷入自己美好的遐想中。“等我大哥和大哥夫也有孩子了，我就帮着带，我肯定会成为全塞伯坦最好的叔叔！”

“嗯，那你要加油学习如何照顾幼生体哦，如果需要的话我可以帮你找点参考书。”大街点点头，装出对蓝霹雳的计划感到关心的表情。就这样吧，反正那件事情就当它没发生过，我以后还能以学员和战友的身份去看他呢，我也会保护、关心他的孩子，或者说我可以问问他可否当孩子的教父？

对于大街来说，如果事情就按照这样的走向波澜不惊地进行下去，而不是毫无征兆地发生那两次巨大变故，或许后面的痛彻心扉与撕心裂肺便不会发生，他会继续深藏自己那份不能公之于世的暗恋，默默看着那个孩子长大，让自己更加优秀——是的，他会像那个tf说的那样，be better，做得更好。他不会眼睁睁看着自己的战友们被挨个处决自己却卡在岩隙间无计可施，也不会在自己需要心理疏导时额外接受管理特工情报局的重任，更不会在面对那个孩子“你是不是因为喜欢我父亲才对我这么好”的质问时哑口无言。

这一切本不应该发生，或者说，即使这一切发生了，他大街，偏偏是从那场无情的杀戮中幸存下来的那个，他本应该和他的战友们还有教官一起被杀，砍下头颅、碾碎四肢、剁掉门翼，被反绑着双臂强制跪在地上用爆能炮从背后贯穿身体、连火种舱都被打得稀烂……霸天虎们为了毁尸灭迹而烧焦了他们的尸体，而他大街，在霸天虎们离开后才带着满身伤痕划痕和严重受损的双腿爬出岩隙，从尸体堆里找到几乎被砸得面目全非的通讯器却发现求救信号发送失败——那撮霸天虎似乎料到可能会有幸存者躲起来，在这片荒原的范围内屏蔽了汽车人的通讯信号。大街背着通讯器强忍着生理与心理的双重痛苦不知爬了多少个周期（甚至他爬过的地方都拖出来一道斑斑驳驳的能量液痕迹），挪到屏蔽范围之外才成功发出求救讯号。

躺在原地等待救援时，同伴们惨死的情景一次次撞入大街的脑模块：那堆失去生机、颜色化作灰黑、面目难辨的尸体中，有他的朋友车辙、刀刃、热点，有其他不太熟悉的同事，还有他的曾经的教官也是他暗恋着的tf，警车。在同伴们接二连三地倒下时，是警车拼尽全力把他塞进岩隙并击落岩壁上几块松动的岩石挡住霸天虎的视线，他才侥幸捡回一条命。

他们都死了，死相惨不忍睹，尸体都不能拼乎全，甚至都不能完整地被安葬。

只有他死里逃生，带着痛苦与不甘，带着无奈与愤懑，独自承受着这一切给他带来的痛苦与心理阴影继续活下去。

“典型的PTSD，也就是创伤后应激障碍。”救护车给大街检查之后得出结论。

“有这么严重？”大街躺在检查台上有气无力地问。

“部分像你这样的初期患者可能意识不到这种精神障碍的严重性。”救护车边解释边关掉脑电波检测仪。“但刚才的检查结果显示，你的症状已经比较严重了。……PTSD指个体经历、目睹或遭遇到一个或多个涉及自身或他人的实际死亡，或受到死亡的威胁，或严重的受伤，或躯体完整性受到威胁后，所导致的个体延迟出现和持续存在的精神障碍，它的发生于很多因素相关联，其中重大创伤性事件是发病基本条件。……”[1]

大街继续保平躺姿势，心不在焉地听着救护车用那些对自己来说晦涩难懂的医学术语解释自己的病因，这时他捕捉到一个词语，“重大创伤性事件”——这次失败的任务，算是重大创伤性事件吧？

“你需要住院观察一段时间，”救护车递过来几张数据板和一支电子笔让大街签字。“我们会通过观察你这段时间的精神状况来判断你的PTSD处于什么标准，如果达到A标准，你就得退出精英卫队和特工情报局进行特殊治疗。”

大街在急救员的搀扶下从检查台上坐起来，他没有多想就在那几张数据板上签下自己的名字，他信任救护车，只要是救护车提出的治疗方案他都会毫不犹豫地同意。签完字后，急救员联系了横炮、飞毛腿帮忙把大街的生活用品搬过来，然后带着大街去病房。

因为是重点观察对象，大街被救护车安排进单人间的特护病房。晚上临睡前，大街才后知后觉地想起那个小火种，警车和爵士的孩子，小火种几天前才刚刚被取出来填入原生体框架，他现在小到变形齿轮都没有发育完全，无法变形，更无法扫描载具。而自己跟随警车离开铁堡前去剿灭那支霸天虎残部转眼间就已经是一个星期前的事情了。可怜的小家伙，出生前就已经永远失去自己的父亲，剿灭剩余霸天虎残部依旧是特工情报局分内的事情，也就是说……

哦，他渣的，接下来这个任务毫无疑问会落在爵士身上，即使不落在他身上他也会主动请缨去完成这个任务，然后那个小原生体很可能……大街几乎不敢继续想下去。

这天晚上大街失眠了，他怎么也想不明白，安排周密的行动计划为何会失败，为何特工情报局和精英卫队会死伤惨重，尤其是前者——警车的牺牲意味着特工情报局失去了主心骨之一，毫不夸张地说，特工情报局已经倒了半边天。即使有能力再次发动类似于这次的大规模清剿活动，也已经显得力不从心。

情报失误？通讯故障？计划泄露？大街默默罗列出所有可能性的假设，试图与行动中发生的那一系列不对劲儿的情况串联起来，却依旧毫无头绪。

等等，调整编制，擎天柱说过特工情报局需要调整编制！想到这里，大街一个激灵从病床上坐起来，所谓“调整编制”，实际上潜台词便是“特工情报局该解散了”，行动命令由擎天柱亲自下发、行动计划也经过擎天柱的亲自过目和修改，这么说来……

不可能，警车是擎天柱的副官之一兼参谋长，而且擎天柱还在警车和爵士的婚礼上担任证婚人，他没有动机也没有理由故意用错误情报把自己的心腹和下属们往火坑里推。但转念一想，特工情报局可是全塞星最强大的情报机构，它的核心控制权掌握在擎天柱的两位副官手里，但凡是有点脑子的领导者都不会让自己的亲信手握大权——这也是为什么竞天择时期领袖副官这一职位名存实亡。

信息量过大最终使大街的脑模块险些过载，PTSD症状使他感到注意力难以集中、易激惹性增高并开始焦躁不安，在听到似乎有脚步声在向自己的病房靠近时，他下意识地摸向腰间枪套的位置，却发现那里空空如也，才想起白天去救护车那里检查时自己就没带枪。那脚步声还在靠近着，大街一动不动地躺在病床上装睡，体内的动力炉却运转得飞快。越来越近的脚步声让大街再次想起那天恐怖而残忍的场景：自己躲在岩隙中看着霸天虎们向这边靠近，他们砍下车辙的头颅、碾碎刀刃的四肢、将热点竖劈成两半、打穿警车的火种舱……

警车，大街又想起了警车，还有那个把自己塞进岩隙前毫无征兆的拥抱。警车并不是那种喜欢过度亲密的肢体接触的tf，甚至当初在婚礼上有点喝高了的爵士还曾经向大家吐槽说交往多年直到结婚警车主动抱过他的次数一只手都数得过来。但那天警车确确实实主动拥抱了自己，虽然只有短短几秒钟，但却足以让他铭记一辈子。实际上他和警车真正相处的时间撑死也差不多就50万年左右——这个时间对于寿命动辄数百万年的变形金刚来说太微不足道，说得残酷些，他们或许就是彼此生命中比较重要的过客，一方离开后，剩下的一方注定是要继续前行。

他努力试图回忆起那些杀害自己同伴们凶手的面容，却毫无头绪，记忆模块中他们的狰狞的面容像被打上一团马赛克又像隔着磨砂玻璃般模糊不清，而清清楚楚刻在脑海中的，只有同伴们惨不忍睹的死态：能量液或飞溅岩石上或从伤口中汩汩涌出，支离破碎的躯体横七竖八地躺倒在地，残肢断臂被随意地堆放在那些躯体身边……

重大创伤性事件？这就是救护车口中的重大创伤性事件？

太真实了，即使过去多日，依旧好像再次发生一样，反反复复以闪回的形式在脑模块中重演。

大街痛苦地在病床上蜷缩成一团，他明白这是PTSD发作的征兆，他想喊叫可发声器就像被封死般无法发出任何声音，他想伸手按呼叫铃可胳膊就像不是自己的一般根本不听使唤，冷凝液不断从后背冒出来，他颤抖得也更加剧烈。

神秘脚步声的主人终于靠近了病房门口，原来是半夜来查房的护士。她推开门进入病房的瞬间，大街终于找回自己的发声器：

**“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”**

护士也被吓得尖叫起来，虽然救护车已经告知她这个病人有PTSD，但她完全没有料到病人的PTSD竟然如此严重。

“创伤性再体验、回避和麻木、警惕性增高，这都是PTSD的典型临床表现。”闻声而来的救护车为大街检查后得出结论。“大街，你这段时间哪都不能去，必须住院接受治疗。我会帮你联系荣格和烟幕……”

“不要！不要！”大街尖叫着后退，却忘记自己正坐在病床上，如果不是感知器眼疾手快扶住了他，他就从病床上滚下来了。“我不要见烟幕！不要见烟幕！还有蓝霹雳，我不要见他们！”

“冷静点大街！”急救员劝道。“烟幕是心理学家，他能帮到你，你的PTSD已经很严重，必须住院立刻接受心理治疗！”

“而且，在治疗结束前你哪都别想去！”救护车用不容置疑的口气命令道。

当结束第一阶段的心理治疗、被救护车允许可以结束住院后，大街原本打算联系横炮和飞毛腿帮他把行李搬回家，却意外发现，数次拨打他们的通讯器只能听见“您呼叫的用户不存在”的提示音。接着他试图联系蓝霹雳、爵士、飞过山、轮胎、战戟……无一例外得到的回答都是“您呼叫的用户不存在”。于是大街只好去找啰嗦寻求帮助。

“你居然还不知道发生了什么事情吗天啊这简直太糟糕了太糟糕了！”啰嗦的面甲上写满了惊讶，他让转轮端给大街一杯温热的能量饮料，然后在油吧找了个靠边靠角的座位招呼大街坐下。“你可要做好心理准备。”

“谢谢提醒，我会。”大街点点头。“我住院治疗的这段时间究竟发生了什么？”他不知道外面发生的事情很正常，因为住院期间救护车为保证治疗效果而切断了他与外界的一切联系，他在病房里几乎过着与世隔绝的生活。

啰嗦的表情变得凝重起来，完全没有往常略显随意的作风，这实在有些反常。那表情让大街有种不好的预感，心里不由得咯噔一声。

“你出院前的半个月，爵士带领特工情报局最精锐的力量按照你上次发出求救信号的坐标反向追踪，终于找到了那支攻击你们的霸天虎残部。”啰嗦压低声音，语气愈加沉重，大街发现这次啰嗦不像往常那样说话像放机关枪般不带停顿，而是放慢了很多。“他们成功剿灭了那支霸天虎残部——情报显示这是塞伯坦最后一支负隅顽抗的霸天虎残部——但代价就是他们的生命。”

“……？！”大街听到这里倒抽一口冷气，握着饮料杯准备送向自己嘴边的手顿住，慢慢收紧。“你说什么？”

“他们都死了。”啰嗦说完阖上光镜低下头。“爵士、蓝霹雳、飞过山、轮胎、战戟，还有其他多名特工。我们没有找到他们的尸体，只收到一段由蓝霹雳发来的语音信号片段。烟幕坚持认为他们没有死，我也宁愿相信他们还活着，但现在他们就是生不见人死不见尸。”

大街张张嘴，却什么都没能说出来，发声器似乎再次卡住，他以为这是PTSD复发的前兆，但那种几乎让他窒息、发狂的不适感没有降临。这让他松了一口气，看来治疗还是有效果。“那……那个孩子？”大街试探着继续问。

“爵士临行前把他交给了合金盾与发条照顾。”啰嗦站起身拍拍大街的肩膀。“等你痊愈了多帮忙照看下那个孩子。警车一直很器重你。”

大街僵硬地点点头，饮料杯里的能量液此时已经微凉，他婉拒转轮要帮他重新加热的要求，把剩下的能量液一饮而尽后便和啰嗦与转轮告别，离开了油吧。

第二天大街去合金盾家看望那个孩子。小小的原生体蜷缩成一团温顺地如同一只光伏猫幼崽般躺在发条怀里，还不时发出几声轻哼。大街从卡带金刚那里小心翼翼地接过原生体抱在怀中，原生体此时似乎感受到有陌生人抱着自己，砸吧着嘴缓缓睁开光镜，那双光镜却让大街看着有些恍惚：这孩子拥有几乎和警车一模一样的深蓝色光镜，好似宁静深邃的贝加尔湖，却又带着些许稚嫩，如雪山海子般纯净透彻。

“以后如果照顾他的时候需要帮助，立刻联系我，不用怕麻烦。”临走前大街把自己的联系方式写给合金盾。“警车曾经是我的教官，对我有知遇之恩，替他照顾他留下的孩子，我义不容辞。”我依旧会爱着他父亲，只不过现在没人再知道了吧。我把这份不能说出的爱深藏心底，我会像他的父亲那样爱护他、保护他，看着他长大，把他父亲教会我的知识与本领教给他。

**And I want him to be better. Be better than me.**

铁皮和救护车在暂时接手特工情报局的管理任务后不久被暗杀，同时遭受暗杀的还有幻影；幸运的是幻影活了下来，却永远失去了隐身能力，不得不退出特工情报局，而且凶手似乎也抹去了他的部分记忆。此时大街的PTSD已基本得到缓解，于是他和探长共同接手管理特工情报局的重任。

他确实做到了——be better，情报局的老特工们都说他不愧是警车带过的学生，长江后浪推前浪，当年警车果然没看错人。

很多年后，大街搭乘天猫号出任务时再次途径“那里”。即使PTSD已痊愈多年，重新俯瞰那片荒芜的伤心之地依旧让大街不由得感到热泪盈眶。天猫号似乎知道这里对大街有什么特殊意义，稍微降低飞行高度好让大街能更清楚地看到地面。

最后天猫号飞离“那里”时，大街向地面投去最后的一瞥。一时间他觉得隐约看见一个孤单的黑白色身影站在地面上向他挥手道别。他没有回礼。

他以为那是自己的幻觉，低头揉揉光镜，再次向地面望去时却发现那里什么也没有。

他只看到一片壮丽无比的荒原。[2]

—FIN—

注：

[1]对PTSD的描述均摘自百度百科

[2]致敬杰弗里·兰德斯《追赶太阳》

*警车拥抱大街的剧情参考复联4钢铁侠拥抱蜘蛛侠


End file.
